1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants or palmtop computer systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to expanded functionality for a cover over an expansion port in a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
A portable computer system, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or palmtop, is an electronic device that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and is thus “palm-sized.” By virtue of their size, portable computer systems are lightweight and so are exceptionally portable and convenient.
Wireless technologies are widely used for communication in modern society. In addition to personal cordless phones (e.g., cell phones) and pagers, portable computer systems (in particular PDAs) are more commonly being equipped with transceivers capable of broadcasting wireless signals (e.g., radio signals) over relatively long distances.
Technologies allowing wired connections between devices to be replaced with wireless ones, such as Bluetooth technology and IEEE Standard 802.11b and 802.11a, are becoming increasingly commonplace. These wireless communication technologies provide users with greater mobility and convenience. Mobility and convenience are enhanced as devices such as cell phones and PDAs are reduced in size. However, even as wireless communications devices are being made smaller and lighter, consumer preferences are driving manufacturers to further reduce the size and weight of such devices relative to the competition.
Manufacturers are also being driven by consumer preferences to provide portable devices with expanded memory, functionality and features, in order to enhance user convenience as well as to distinguish their devices from competing devices. Accordingly, manufacturers must turn to creative and innovative approaches to provide added functionality and features without increasing the size and weight of the device, and without eliminating existing features.
Thus it is desirable to maintain the form factor of these devices while expanding their capabilities. The present invention provides this advantage and others not specifically mentioned above but described in the sections to follow.